Larmes
by Bakamura
Summary: Vous rappelez-vous quand, à un certain point du manga, Shura donne accidentellement de l'alcool aux apprentis à la place des jus de fruits qui devaient accompagner leurs bentos ? Eh bien, un Rin ivre criant ses sentiments, voilà ce que ça donne.


**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une traduction de FighTheThorn sur Archive of Our Own. Blue Exorcist appartient à Kazue Kato.

* * *

Le temple donnait sur la vallée et la ville. Il était un de ces temples qui avaient été attaqués lors de la nuit bleue, où de nombreux exorcistes et moines furent tués par des flammes bleues qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à Satan.

À ce stade, Ryûji ne pouvait pas exactement dire si il était heureux d'être de retour à la maison. Son père et lui avaient toujours étés assez distants entre eux, en particulier depuis avait décidé de devenir exorciste pour vaincre Satan et se venger de ce qu'il leur avait fait.

Pourtant, maintenant qu'il était à Kyoto, il se sentait presque normal.

Plus tôt ce jour là ils avaient reçu une mission, mais avant de décider de leur prochain déplacement, ils avaient préféré prendre une nuit pour se reposer et se préparer.

Ryûji traversa lentement le couloir, en essayant de rester silencieux, car il n'y avait pas longtemps que tout le temple s'était endormi. Il était resté dehors à méditer, essayant de comprendre les récents événements et à trier certains de ses sentiments.

Il s'arrêta devant dans la pièce qui lui avait été désignée, clignant des yeux lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il partageait sa chambre avec Rin Okumura afin de garder un œil sur lui. L'idée ne lui apportait pas de pensées très positives, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il avait à faire.

Habituellement, Ryûji n'aurait pas hésité comme il était à présent en train de le faire, mais il y avait un bruit étrange provenant de derrière la porte.

Bon appuya son oreille contre la cloison et fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre si son camarade parlait à quelqu'un ou s'il était juste d'entendre des choses inexistantes. Il se raidit, puis décida d'ouvrir la porte, ce qu'il fit... prudemment.

Il se trouva devant une salle vide, ce qui le plongea momentanément dans la confusion. Pourtant, les sons étaient un peu plus forts maintenant, mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de l'endroit d'où ils venaient.

Une porte entrouverte alerta Ryûji : l'endroit où il devrait regarder était à côté.

Cependant, Ryûji s'arrêta devant la porte qui menait à ses nouveaux quartiers et la regarda fixement pendant un moment.

Il pouvait entendre quelques hoquets suivis de reniflements derrière elle.

Était-ce la mauvaise chambre ? Il n'était plus très sûr de lui et s'approcha lentement de la porte, juste assez pour pouvoir jeter un regard dans l'ouverture.

À sa grande surprise, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Pas une âme.

Ryûji ouvrit complètement la porte et entra, la refermant derrière lui et détaillant la salle une fois de plus. Il remarqua une petite ouverture sur la porte menant à l'extérieur et se dirigea vers elle, sa curiosité et son agacement commençant à augmenter sérieusement. Une fois de plus, il s'arrêta et écouta les bruits.

Il ouvrit rapidement la porte, comme pour empêcher de faire disparaître la chose qui produisait le son avant qu'il n'ait pu y jeter un d'œil.

Le dos de Rin tressauta et le garçon se retourna pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Ryûji cligna les yeux de surprise.

Le visage de Rin était trempé et les contours de ses yeux étaient en train de devenir rougeâtres. Il avait de toute évidence passé quelques temps sur le porche arrière.

"Qu-Qu'est-ce que ...?" Les yeux de Bon s'élargirent quand il vit que ce que Rin buvait était clairement de l'alcool. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Il avait surpris Rin dans un moment très... sentimental ? Quoi que ce soit, cela donnait à Ryuji d'étranges nœuds dans l'estomac.

Apparemment, la présence de Ryûji n'était pas suffisante pour qu'il lui donne une réponse, car Rin se retourna simplement et regarda le sol sous ses pieds, ses jambes pendant sur le côté et de se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Une partie de Ryûji se demanda si Rin était assez ivre pour avoir simplement oublié qu'il était là, mais si c'était le cas, Bon ne pourrait jamais se détourner sans se sentir coupable. Il s'assit à côté de Rin. "Euh..." Il déglutit, maudissant ses aptitudes sociales, ou plutôt l'absence de celles-ci.

"Je n'ai jamais -hic- voulu être comme ça..." laissa échapper Rin dans un reniflement bruyant, s'essuyant les yeux avec son bras.

Bon déglutit de nouveau, et observa les mains de Rin. "Euh ... comme quoi ?" Ryûji essayait de ne pas regarder le demi-démon en face, ne voulant pas le rendre honteux ou mal à l'aise.

Rin regarda Ryûji, le fixant pendant une minute, comme s'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était là. "T'sais... -hic- juste... moi." Il contempla le jardin et secouant la tête. "Ils m'ont appelé démon..."

"Quoi ? Qui ?" Le cœur de Ryûji commença à battre très vite. Si quelqu'un avait découvert que Rin était le fils de Satan...

"Ces enfants à l'école... quand j'étais petit."

Ryuji inspira profondément, puis laissa échapper un soupir. "Et donc ?"

Rin prit un moment pour réfléchir. "Je lui ai cassé le bras." Il hoqueta de nouveau, puis but nonchalamment une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

"Tu... tu lui cassé le bras ?" Ryûji lui lança un regard surpris.

"Papa... Je veux dire... le Père Fujimoto est venu et m'a dit d'arrêter ça." Il ignora la question de Ryûji, continuant comme si il était en transe, ou dans un flashback. "Il a dit que je ne devais pas faire ça si je ne voulais pas finir tout -hic- seul."

"Il a dit ça à un enfant ?" Lentement, Ryûji commençait à réaliser toute l'honnêteté brutale qui faisait la personnalité de Rin. Il sentait de nouveau sa curiosité monter en flèche sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler. "Ça t'a aidé ?"

De toute façon, vu son état Rin serait probablement incapable de se rappeler de toute cette conversation.

"Non... pas vraiment." Il secoua la tête fronça les sourcils, comme si il essayait de se souvenir de tout. "J'ai essayé de faire de bonnes choses, mais ça... n'allait jamais". Une nouvelle série de hoquets le secoua. "J'ai arrêté d'aller à l'école, tu sais. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter de me faire appeler démon une fois de plus".

Ryûji passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux multicolores. "Ça explique pas mal de choses..." Il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours trouvé étrange que Rin ne sache pas certains mots qu'il trouvait pourtant communs. Bordel, évidemment que Rin ne pouvait pas savoir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais apprises ! Combien de temps était-il allé à l'école avant de la quitter?

"Alors... alors..." Les larmes commençaient à tomber de ses yeux à nouveau. "Je lui ai dit... Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas mon père..." Rin secoua la tête, s'arrêtant un moment, comme si il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de vraiment douloureux. "Et Satan a prit son corps."

"Attends. Le Père Fujimoto s'est fait posséder par Satan ?" Les yeux de Bon regarda les yeux écarquillés au corps voûté de Rin.

Rin sanglotait, en essayant à nouveau de s'essuyer les yeux avec son bras. "J'ai essayé... essayé de le sauver. Tiré ce fichu sabre et brisé le cachet... mais c'était tout ce que j'ai pu faire, j-j'ai pas réussi à le..." Les hoquets étaient de plus en plus fréquents maintenant, et les mots se bousculaient dans la tête de Ryûji, sans qu'il n'arrive à aligner une phrase correcte.

"Je suppose que... tu n'as jamais voulu avoir ce genre de pouvoir, hein ?" Ryûji détourna les yeux, dans le ciel. "Rin..." Il se tourna pour lui faire face, le regardant pleurer sous le clair de lune. "J'ai été égoïste... je n'ai même pas pensé à ce tu pouvais ressentir de ton côté. Je suis désolé. Il y a beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles tu ne nous avais rien dit à ce sujet... tu n'avais même pas envie de le faire, n'est-ce pas? "

Il tressaillit en réalisant que la tête de Rin était soudainement venue se reposer sur son épaule.

Ryûji soupira, se rendant compte que Rin dormait maintenant.

Même s'il aurait aimé ne pas réveiller son camarade, il n'était pas très intelligent de dormir dehors dans le froid. Bon se déplaça lentement pour poser délicatement la tête de Rin sur le sol. Puis il le tira vers le haut et l'installa sur son dos, avant de faire lentement son chemin vers la chambre où il le déposa sur le lit.

Bon ferma la porte qu'il avait laissée ouverte, puis s'assit contre elle, les yeux un peu vitreux en écoutant les légers ronflements de son colocataire. Il suivit des yeux la longue queue noire qui s'enroula quand il se releva, puis se balança dans l'air.

Evidemment, c'était encore assez difficile de s'habituer à ce que Rin soit le fils de Satan.

Mais, après tout ce qui s'était passé, Bon ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il s'était aussi mal conduit avec Rin quand il l'avait découvert. Il avait fait exactement ce que Rin avait probablement eu peur qu'il fasse.

_S'ils découvrent que je suis le fils de Satan... ils me détesteront_. Il avait sûrement pensé quelque chose comme ça.

Ryûji ferma les yeux, se rappelant sa précédente discussion, rassemblant son courage pour finalement se faire face à lui-même.

Il sourit un peu en rappelant l'expression ahurie de Rin la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Rin était vraiment quelqu'un de fantastique. Il n'avait pas une grande intelligence, mais il avait beaucoup de cœur, de la détermination, et il l'avait déjà prouvé maintes fois. Aujourd'hui n'avait pas fait exception.

Ryûji se remit debout, et marcha vers l'endroit où se trouvait Rin. Il s'agenouilla et tira la couverture sur le demi-démon, souriant un peu en contemplant son visage endormi. Ryûji se pencha et embrassa Rin sur le front. "Je suis désolé... Je voudrais mieux me contrôler, et penser aussi à tes sentiments. Je voudrais rester fidèle à mon... " Bon voulait le dire, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire.

Au lieu de cela, il sortit de la chambre pour aller chercher un autre sac de couchage pour la nuit, mais il s'arrêta, regardant Rin quelques minutes de plus avant de sortir et de se faufiler dans les couloirs.


End file.
